Fantasmas
by Naughty Kitty
Summary: Qué pasa cuando empiezas a confundir la fantasía con la realidad? Ella vive gracias a sus fantasmas del pasado… tal vez eso conlleve algunas poco deseables consecuencias…


N/a: Bueno, pues por si alguien se acuerda de mí, ya he vuelto con mis neuras y mi poco tiempo. A ver, esta historia se me acaba ocurrir así, no se a santo de qué porque hace siglos que no sé nada de Cowboy Bebop. El caso es que es solo un esbozo, ya la iré redondeando, no se como acabará, ni cada cuanto actualizaré e intuyo que dejará bastante que desear con la anterior que escribí. Curioso, tengo todo un verano al cual dedicar mis pensamientos y se me ocurre esto cuando ya vuelvo a tomar contacto con la sociedad y tengo que sacar el tiempo en las horas muertas de clase o en citas aburridas. Vamos a ello, de nuevo, la protagonista es, como no, mi prácticamente alter ego Faye Valentine. Como personajes secundarios, algunos inventados y Spike, aunque esta vez no resucita del todo…Quiero poner mucha más acción que en _No rompas mi mundo a trozos_, y también algo de suspense y género negro… no sé, ya iré perfilando la historia.

Al final del fic, SaQhra y Angel Némesis me dijeron que creerían que Faye se quedaría embarazada de Spike… La verdad que es algo a lo que le estuve dando vueltas durante mucho tiempo pero al final lo dejé como final abierto. Como Faye escribía la carta del epílogo poco tiempo después de que Spike muriera, que cada uno piense lo que quiera, por que mira que me costó encontrarle un final al fic… (que al final no le gustó a nadie, pero yo ya advertí que adoró los dramas románticos (menos Titanic, claro, odio las noñerías)) Ah, y supongo que también le debo disculpas a Thinia Milondra, que más tarde caí en cuenta de que no le contesté el review… Se debió a un fallo técnico, que tuve que rescribir las contestaciones porque se me borraron y luego con las prisas… (Siempre con las malditas prisas, a este paso supongo que se habrán dado cuenta que soy una chica 100 de ciudad) Pues eso, que si por alguna casualidad lo está leyendo, mil disculpas y mil gracias por tu apoyo.

Algo más? Bueno, lo que todos sabéis, que los Reviews motivan mucho, mucho, e incluso las críticas, siempre me río mucho con ellas así que si quieren alegrarme el día de una forma u otra: presionen el botoncito de abajo.

He vuelto a explicarles mi vida y a enrollarme mucho. Lo siento, que se le hará, es un de los pocos defectos existentes en mí, siempre me acabo yendo por la ramas, eso sí, la gente conmigo no se aburre. Paso a dar inicio al fic…

Título: Fantasmas (provisional)

By: Narumi Hikawa

Summary: Qué pasa cuando empiezas a confundir la fantasía con la realidad? Ella vive gracias a sus fantasmas del pasado… tal vez eso conlleve algunas poco deseables consecuencias…

Disclaimer: No merece la pena, la lógica es tan aplastante que morirían ahogados.

Chapter: 1

A veces se vive mejor de sueños. Un ejemplo, Faye Valentine siempre había querido ser rica. Había imaginado un sinfín de vestidos sofisticados en color oscuro, con perlas nacaradas auténticas alrededor de su cuello, que destellaran bajo el brillo de la luz de araña que pendía del techo, y zapatos de tacón de aguja a juego con el vestido y la sombra de ojos. Los labios siempre pintados de rojo pasión, y el pelo recogido en un alto tocado, imponente y sobrio. Sus pendientes serían infinitamente largos y de platino, como el anillo de brillantes que se posaba en su índice.

Y ahora ese sueño, aquel que tan inalcanzable parecía incluso para su ambición, se había hecho realidad. Estaba sentada en uno de los múltiples salones de su mansión, no sabía en cual, pues al fin y al cabo todos eran iguales. Como los días de su vida. Uno tras otro, idénticos. Sus memorias se limitaban a fiestas lujosos donde el silencio incómodo era el rey, y apasionadas noches en compañía de un marido sobre el cual descargaba la frustración de la monotonía y la nostalgia olvidada.

.- Estás lista? – Preguntó él apareciendo.

.- Sí… - Levantó su vista del suelo y la fijó en él. Su fuente de ingresos, la causa de su aburrimiento. Demasiado alto, demasiado rubios, de ojos demasiado azules, demasiado musculado y, al fin y al cabo, demasiado diferente a él. – Sí.- Afirmó con más convicción. Se miró al espejo. Tal como había idealizado.

Bajó las escaleras, y llegó al salón central. Nunca hubiera imaginado que algo tan grande podía formar parte de una sola vivienda. Cerró los ojos y se perdió entre la distantes música que sonaba ahogada, entre la gente desconocida que incrementaba su soledad interior y volvió a vivir de sueños. Rememoró su pasado en su lucha contra el tedio de su vida.

Notas de la autora:

Lo sé, este primer capítulo se puede resumir a desastroso, pero, como en todos, prometo que los capítulos siguientes estarán mejor… Dejen Reviews!


End file.
